Camino al Altar
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Completo UA / Reborn era un chico muy raro y le daba miedo a toda su escuela, unos decian que por que era extranjero era asi, no habia pruebas. Todo cambia cuando un amigo de la infancia de Reborn aparece en su vida nuevamente, lios para poder llegar a tenerlo para el solo. Podra Reborn ser capaz de unir su vida a la de aquel lindo Castaño sin hacerlo sufrir tanto? /
1. Chapter 1

_[Camino al Altar]_

_Bien, este es un nuevo proyecto mio... por que empezar otro si no eh terminado el anterior?... por que la inspiracion me llego y de repente me encontre escribiendo esto._

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningun personaje me pertenece y punto e_e

**Notas: **mas? sip... si quieren saber mas de este fic leer mas abajo al finalizar el cap :)

* * *

_**Primer Capitulo -¿Matrimonio?-**_

__Reborn era un chico normal que asistía a la escuela media, no, más bien era todo menos normal. Él era un chico que a la edad de 15 años era demasiado perspicaz, demasiado inteligente y muy malo, en verdad malo! Sus compañeros de clase le tenían miedo; tanto o igual que a cierto prefecto; era de aquellos que se vengaban de la manera más cruel y sádica si te metías con ellos, también era un Casanova. Se rumoraba que ya había salido con más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela y que también había seducido a maestras; claro está que eso no se podía comprobar, pero el ego de los hombres de la escuela de Namimori no podía ser pisoteado sin tener consecuencias, esa era la fuente de esos rumores. Como iba diciendo Reborn no era un chico normal, si alguien pudiese medir la edad de su mentalidad seguramente le daría alrededor de 25 o tal vez 30 años, el era italiano por lo que algunas personas de buen corazón como Kyoko o Haru decían que era simplemente por la diferencia de estilos de vida que se manejaba en ese lugar. Ellas le defendían en parte porque ellas vivían en su burbuja de felicidad al no haber presenciado alguna de las fechorías de ese demonio de ojos obscuros, cabello azabache y patillas rizadas. Tal vez ellas eran sus únicas amigas y por consiguiente quien se metía con ellas era hombre muerto, puesto que a pesar de su fama también sabia ser un buen muchacho, con ciertas personas y en contadas ocasiones. Sin más que decir todo se resumía en que Reborn Ieyasu era un chico de cuidado.

El problema en estos momentos radicaba ahora que lo que sus compañeros presenciaban no era lo normal en sus días monótonos. Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba la escena más bizarra que se pudieron imaginar siquiera… Si!, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Reborn abrazando sobreprotectoramente a un castaño de ojos color caramelo que sonreía nerviosamente y trataba de respirar, ya que por lo que se imaginaban Reborn apretaba muy fuerte, para completar la escena bizarra Reborn, el gran Reborn… estaba sonriendo! Bien ahí todo el salón decidió desconectarse y dejar todo por la paz, eso era un sueño, solo un mal sueño. Eso debía ser.

-Nee Reborn me podrías soltar por favor?, me estoy ahogando – El castaño retiraba lentamente las manos de su opresor para poderse liberar de ese gran abrazo de oso. – No quiero!, dejame estar asi un rato más si? –El azabache no había hecho caso de nada y había vuelto a regresar sus manos a la misma posición de antes, recibiendo un bufido de fastidio y un puchero por parte del chico al que abrazaba, simplemente provocándole más ganas de comérselo ahí mismo.

-Por favor joven Reborn suelte ya a su compañero, debe presentarse, ya después compartirán anécdotas o lo que sea, tome asiento! – El profesor ya harto de que interrumpan su clase decidió tomar las riendas, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora del chico de las patillas y una risa nerviosa del castaño. – Él puede presentarse así verdad Tsuna? – Reborn miraba con una sonrisa grande al mencionado haciendo que este asintiera y decidiera terminar con la vergüenza de una vez por todas, con el espacio personal que le quedaba decidió presentarse. – Eto… Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi… Soy nuevo y es un placer conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien! – trato de hacer una reverencia pero le era imposible de igual manera después de sus palabras le siguieron las de su compañero. – Y el que no le trate bien se las verá conmigo entendido? – mirada amenazadora mara Reborn.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, nadie se atrevería a meterse con Su Tsuna si él lo pedía así, el ambiente fue cortado por una chica de cabello castaño claro.- Por supuesto, siéntete como en casa Tsunayoshi-kun, mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa y soy la presidenta de la clase, Bienvenido! – La chica sonrió, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojase, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el azabache quien frunció el ceño y miro amenazadoramente a su "amiga", quien se creía para hablarle tan frescamente a SU amigo de la infancia?.

-Muchas gracias, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna simplemente – El castaño le devolvió las palabras amablemente con una sonrisa demasiado linda y tierna a la vez, haciendo sonrojar a muchos de la clase y de igual manera a la tal Kyoko, Reborn se sintió furioso, sabía que su amigo era ese tipo de personas que te hechizaban con sus expresiones, por eso no le gustaba compartirlo y por eso era demasiado sobreprotector, le soltó del abrazo y lo tomo de las manos llevándoselo a el que sería su asiento que en realidad era el suyo propio.

-oi! Reborn! Que haces?! – El de ojos obscuros se había sentado en el pupitre colocando al castaño en su regazo para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el profesor decidió acabar con cualquier tipo de broma que le estuviesen jugando, aporreo el escritorio y hablo firmemente.

-Joven Ieyasu, joven Sawada, quedan expulsados de mi clase, salgan ahora mismo! – Tsuna y Reborn lo miraron sorprendidos, el primero por el miedo, que le diría a su primo si le decía que en el primer día de clase había sido sacado de una clase? Mientras tanto el origen de la sorpresa del segundo era que ningún maestro le hablaba así, pero poco le importaba, ahora podía estar a solas con su amigo, lo bajo de sus piernas y tomándolo de la mano lo saco del salón.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras que daban a la azotea, el castaño culpándolo mientras el de las patillas sonreía maliciosamente. – Reborn! Me estas escuchando? Oye! Esto es tu culpa, Xanxus me va a matar? Y que le voy a decir a... – fue callado abruptamente al ser empujado a través de una puerta dejándolo caer en lo que le parecía era el piso de la azotea. Lo siguiente que su mente proceso fue a Reborn atravesar dicha puerta, cerrándola y lanzándose sobre él. –Reborn! Que ha.. mgh!. – Le estaba besando de una manera desesperada, colando sus manos por debajo de su camisa, eso no estaba bien, no al menos a estas horas. – REBORN… escucha… mngh!... –

El azabache no le daba espacio.-Extrañaba tu voz Tsuna, tu cuerpo, tus labios…- volvió a besarle esta vez tratando de profundizar aún más el beso, dándole paso a su boca, dejando entrar esa lengua que ahora se movía desesperadamente tratando de dominar a la suya y de recorrer hasta el rincón más pequeño de su húmeda cavidad.

Los gemidos del castaño le estaban prendiendo mas pero ese no era el propósito de haberlo llevado hasta ahí, se detuvo, sabiendo que si continuaba no podría detenerse y el ir más lejos era algo que aún no experimentaba con su amigo. –Nee Tsuna, dime qué haces aquí?... no es que me moleste, al contrario pero… por qué no me avisaste antes? – Esto lo dijo con un toque de lujuria en su voz tratando de demostrar que era muy agradable la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-Eh… eso es… porque así lo quiso mi padre... y… siento no habértelo dicho – Tsuna aún no había recuperado todo el aliento de la sesión de besos anterior por lo tanto hablaba con pausas y con el rostro todo arrebolado, una escena muy deliciosa para el azabache, quien sin demora se había vuelto a colgar del cuello de su acompañante, quien dejó escapar un bufido. – Reborn… Pesaaas! –

-Debes acostumbrarte, porque cuando esté completamente encima de ti, no me quitare hasta obtener lo que quiero! – le sonrió lujuriosamente – Re…Reborn! No digas eso, ya sabes… que yo… yo… aun no estoy listo, además aun somos unos niños y… -

-Si, lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar… tendremos que casarnos para que pueda tener tu cuerpo o no? – sonrió burlonamente – pero no te preocupes ya eh hablado con Iemitsu y no se opondrá y por supuesto que Nana adora la idea! – el castaño quedo helado, que era lo que decía? – Baka!, no digas eso!-… aun… tu… cómo? – pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos lo que preocupo a Reborn quien lo acogió entre sus brazos y susurrándole al oído. – que acaso no te gusta la idea?, yo creí que tú me querías? – Se habían separado por un buen tiempo y aun no sabía si sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos pero los de él sí, se había metido con varias chicas lo admitía pero nunca había dejado de pensar en Su Tsuna, él lo era todo, su mundo. – Vamos, no llores, está bien si ya no me quieres pero no llores de acuerdo? – acaricio su cabellos ahora el que tenía ganas de llorar era él.

-No! – Tsuna alzo la voz y encaro al azabache, aun con los ojos acuosos. – no!, yo aún te quiero… pero… - pero?- Reborn estaba empezando a preocuparse- pero… por qué mamá y papá sabían de tus planes de boda y yo no?... no debería ser yo quien se entere primero? – El rostro lloroso cambio a un puchero adorable, Reborn quedo en shock por unos segundos para luego de salir de su mundo abalanzarse nuevamente a probar esos dulces labios, cuando se separó tomo al castaño de las manos y juntando sus frentes hizo la pregunta esperada.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, te quieres casar conmigo?... claro cuando seamos un poco más grandes… -sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que hizo feliz al de ojos caramelo. – Claro que sí! – esta vez fue el quien tomo la iniciativa del beso mientras rodeaba al chico de las patillas por el cuello. – Claro que me quiero casar contigo, lo deseo más que nada y no creas siquiera que eh pensado en nadie más, ni que eh estado con nadie más, mi corazón es, y siempre será solo para ti.- La sonrisa que el castaño le brindo en esos momentos le dio escalofríos, era tierna y dulce pero a la vez hacia una pequeña pregunta silenciosa. "Tú tampoco has tenido a nadie más verdad?". Se soltó del agarre, y se acomodó en el regazo de su futuro "Esposa" ocultando su rostro en el vientre de éste.

Bien a partir de ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en la vida de esos dos, ahora como decirle a Tsuna que él no le había sido tan fiel?, bueno las peleas de matrimonio ya iban a empezar demasiado pronto.

* * *

Bueno, aqui yo para indicarles, este fic no pensaba subirlo aqui para que no me sintiera tan presionada de escribirlo... pero me dije si no recibes inspiracion de que te sirve ademas hay que compartir!, mi proposito es expandir el R27 xDD seeee... bueno ya saben si quieren mas de este fic tengo que ver la respuesta que tiene, tengo que tener reviews sino no... el segundo cap ya esta en camino, pero les advierto si no lo subo aqui es opr que o no lo eh terminado o lo subo a mi LJ... ahi publique primeramente este capitulo xD. lo que pasa es que estoy utilizando mas el lj por que tengo el proyecto de traducir dous al españlol, ya subi un minicomic de kurobasu y un 6927 :)

si los quieren pasense moonie-mouse27 . livejournal . com :)

Bueno es todo Ciao! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: CONFIANZA DESTROZADA**

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de KHR! Me pertenece lo saben U.U

**Advertencias: **o.o mala ortografía y drama… del malo, cambio de personalidad de los personajes.

**Notas: **bien el segunda cap… en realidad este no es el cap completo pero bueno como se me perdió el usb donde lo tenía ya terminado pues tuve que continuarlo desde donde me quede en la compu y la verdad como ya me había tardado demasiado decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, espero les guste y ammm pues es lo mejor que pude hacer en 10 minutos, ya que le prometi a alqguien que lo subiría esta semana y ya estamos a domingo J.

Las clases habían pasado de manera normal, después de haberse saltado la primera regresaron al salón a petición del castaño que no quería tener más problemas ese día, el azabache había cedido ya que no se podía resistir a la carita de cachorro que le ponía su ahora prometido. Se encontraban saliendo del edificio, Reborn abrazando a Tsuna posesivamente, el más bajo perdido en sus pensamientos sintiendo como era observado por muchas chicas con una expresión no muy amable, tal vez había hecho algo malo? Oh! Recordó que estaban en Japón, tal vez las relaciones entre chicos no eran permitidas? Se puso nervioso y se quitó como pudo el enorme koala que traía detrás. Corrió a la salida siendo perseguido por su pareja quién al alcanzarlo lo detuvo y le hizo mirar a los ojos.

-**¿Por qué huyes? ¿Ya no te gusta que te abrace?- **Los ojos del azabache eran serios, por un momento dudó en contarle lo que estaba sintiendo pero decidió ser sincero, no le iba a guardar secretos a Reborn. Lo jaló a un lugar un poco más privado y le soltó su inquietud. -**Es que, todos nos miran raro, sobre todo las chicas, sé que esto no es Italia pero bueno, sí aquí está prohibido el estar juntos, considero que deberías parar tus mimos o ser menos obvio**-. El castaño desvío un poco la mirada con un leve color carmesí en las mejillas. El de orbes oscuros sonrió y decidió decir algo que tranquilizara a su pareja, palabras de las que luego se arrepentiría.

- **No es eso, Es que están celosas porque ya nunca más les haré caso**-. Sonrió y al mismo tiempo se dio un golpe mental después de analizar lo que había dicho, era verdad que cuando estaba con el castaño cambiaba demasiado pero ahora se daba cuenta que no sólo era su actitud, no, ahora también su forma de pensar, porque díganle quién en su sano juicio da una respuesta tan suicida? Observó a Tsuna esperando que no haya entendido lo que equivocadamente había dicho, pero bueno, el menor era algo denso, más bien inocente pero no idiota y esas palabras eran muy claras. -**¿Hacerles caso? ¿Acaso tú? Dime la verdad, ¿te has metido con alguien más en todo este año?, Se sincero por favor**-. Los ojos color caramelo se clavaron en él con una mirada profunda que trataba de leer su mente, en ese momento sintió miedo del lindo niño que tenía en frente.

Se quedo mudo por unos minutos siendo analizado por Tsuna, no sabía cómo responderle por primera vez en su vida su mente estaba en blanco, sin embargo el cielo le mando ayuda, bueno más bien el infierno…

-**Reborn!** – escucho su nombre en un tono meloso, ¿el origen? una chica de cabello rosa, largo hasta la espalda – **nee Reborn, ¿hoy también nos reuniremos para hacer "la tarea"?**- ese tono no le gusto al de orbes caramelo y tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero debía saberlo, quería asegurarse de el amor que Reborn decía tenerle. –**tu quien eres?** – se colocó frente al azabache, la chica cambio su expresión de felicidad por una de fastidio al ver bloqueado su paso a su objetivo.- **más bien dime, ¿quién eres tú?** – la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo con una expresión que denotaba molestia o tal vez ¿odio?. –**soy un compañero de clase de Reborn y no recuerdo haberte visto en el salón… ¿qué tipo de tarea van a hacer?.**

La manzana de la discordia intervino, abrazando a Tsuna y tratando de alejarlo de ahí antes que Bianchi; como se llamaba su "amiga"; soltase la lengua, ella era conocida por ser muy celosa y probablemente ahora metería la pata. La peli rosa al ver la acción se molesto aun mas acertando simplemente a decir…

-**nosotros tenemos "ese" tipo de relación… eres tú el que estorba** – de un momento a otro Bianchi había deshecho el agarre de Reborn alrededor de su cuerpo tirándolo al suelo y ahora era ella la que sostenía en un abrazo posesivo al de las patillas. Tsuna estaba en shock, bajo la cabeza apretando sus puños mientras se levantaba y sacudía el uniforme, entonces le había traicionado, era de esperarse, varios de sus amigos se lo habían dicho incluso su primo Xanxus, pero él había decidido confiar en el azabache, se sentía como un tonto. Sin más comenzó a correr a la salida sin interesarle que Reborn le llamase.

El de ojos tan obscuros como la noche, se encontró confundido, sabía que esto pasaría pero en realidad no quería que este día llegase y mucho menos de esta forma, empujo a la peli rosa olvidándose de sus modales. –**No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida… y mucho menos a mentir en mi presencia ¿entendido?**- su voz sonaba más fría de lo normal y la chica tuvo miedo, por primera vez tuvo miedo del chico de sus sueños. Vio como este corría detrás del castaño, le pareció raro pero aquello le divertía, ella había sido una de las rechazadas por el azabache y a pesar de andar detrás de el por casi un año nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en sus brazos, sabía que habían sido contadas las chicas que podían presumir de aquello, ahora podía darse cuenta del porque, todas aquellas chicas tenían características casi idénticas al chico nuevo. –**Tal vez… solo tal vez si hubiese sido castaña…-** sonrió para sí misma levantándose y dándose la vuelta. –Suerte Reborn.-

Veía la salida, no solo de la escuela sino también de aquella situación, ya no quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, nunca debió haber venido, era un tonto, un año no pasa en vano, un año es más que un mes, una semana, mucho más que un día. Debía saber que esto pasaría. Un carro negro paro frente a él, lo conocía, ahí estaba su primo. Se detuvo y se limpio un poco las lagrimas que no sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a salir observando al hombre que salía del coche, sin duda se burlaría de él.

-**Bien ¿te divertiste?-** A pesar de todo se preocupaba por él, esa expresión no era de burla. Negó y simplemente bajo la cabeza, ya no quería hablar de la situación, el mayor le abrió la puerta trasera y entro sin decir una sola palabra. El mayor no estaba para escucharle y sinceramente el tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar el típico "te lo dije". Se recostó en el asiento, percatándose de otra presencia dentro del vehículo. - **¿Squalo?...** –El mencionado volteo con una leve sonrisa. – **Volvamos a casa**- Bien, al parecer el prometido de su primo era el único que le comprendía o al menos trataba. Cerró los ojos y decidió dormirse.

Corrió y lo vio entrar al carro de Xanxus, el se encontraba apoyado en el vehículo, nunca se habían llevado bien, pero sabía que hoy se podría olvidar del poco respeto que se tenían. Sintió como fue empujado cayendo sentado al suelo, sin duda el moreno le odiaba. – **Te dije que lo pagarías caro si le hacías daño**. –gruño el mayor, observando asesinamente al de las patillas. Reborn se incorporo encarando a Xanxus, no le tenía miedo y no iba a empezar hoy – **Déjame hablar con él, necesito explicarle…** - Fue interrumpido.

**-¡Tsk! Explicarle ¿qué? ¿Todo lo que ya sabíamos? ¿Qué eras un mujeriego y que te gusta jugar con la gente? Fue bueno que se diera cuenta a tiempo, antes de echar a perder su vida contigo, sabes perfectamente que no me agradas y no te soporto así que mejor deja atrás tus intentos que no funcionaran, sabes que lo que él más odia son las mentiras.** – Lo observo rodear el carro y entrar al asiento del conductor, odiaba a ese hombre y estaba confirmado el odio era mutuo. Se percato de la ventana del copiloto, ahí se encontraba su salvación, Squalo era el único que comprendía y sabia que el amor que sentía por Tsuna era verdadero, después de todo el había pasado por algo similar con Xanxus, pero claro el de ojos carmesí era demasiado tonto u orgulloso para aceptarlo. Sintió como algo pequeño golpeaba su cara y luego los vio partir, no se iba a dejar vencer así como si nada corrió tras el carro hasta casi dos esquinas, bien, el maldito manejaba como loco, acaso ¿no había un policía cerca?.

Se detuvo, ya había perdido de vista el carro ahora tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con el castaño. Se detuvo a analizar la situación, ¿y si no regresaba? ¿y si Tsuna decidía en realidad no volver a verlo? Sintió una punzada en el corazón, bastante había sido para él los años que se separaron, que el castaño decidiera no verlo nunca más seria la muerte. Sin duda no se iba a dar por vencido, incluso si tuviese que recorrer todo Namimori, lo encontraría.

Regreso sus pasos para poder recoger su maletín, ahí se encontraba su celular y debía pedir un poco de ayuda, no era propio de él, pero en este caso ¿qué le importaba que se burlaran o dejar su orgullo por los suelo? Tsuna valía más que eso, verse pisoteado y tal vez humillado no era nada comparado con perder la mitad de su alma y su corazón, aunque todo hubiese sido evitado si su actitud no fuera tan despreocupada y su cuerpo tan calenturiento. Se dio un golpe mental agachándose para recoger su mochila, algo llamo su atención, una bola de papel y no sabía porque pero sabía que debía abrirla. ¡Bingo! En realidad que debería apuntar el nombre de Squalo para la lista de regalos navideños, el peliplata le había arrojado la dirección antes que Xanxus arrancara, ese tipo se había ganado el cielo. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar indicado en la nota.

**-Espero que puedas perdonarme Tsuna…** -

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo... en serio que lo siento U.U no pude mas... si encuentro el usb a lo mejor edito... pero si les gusta como quedo empezare el tercer cap desde aqui :), si, meti a bianchi y la pareja que mi hermana adora XS... no ahondare en ella asi que no se ilucionen xD

gracias por los Reviews, en serio levantan mi ego y me dan mas ganas de escribir, si tienen ideas pueden aportar y si quieren solo opinar tambien pueden hacer :)

ustedes son mis musas xD

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece ypero estos desvarios escritos si, denme algo e credito.

**Nota de la Autora**: Puedo ser mas mala? lo siento, se que no actualizo desde hace ... muuucho, pero andaba depres, termino el manga, conoci nuevos animes, en fin me perdi en otrso fandoms y tambien cambie de trabajo, perdi el documento donde estaba el principio de este cap y aaaah! tuve que empezarlo de nuevo. En serio lo siento mucho y espero que les guste. lo hice un poco mas largo y cambie el formato de escritura. Creo que he madurado mi manera de escribir.

* * *

**PERDÓN**

Habían llegado a la casa, más bien mansión, que su primo había elegido para vivir el tiempo que estuviesen en Japón. No quería escuchar los reproches de Xanxus pero sabía que era inevitable y que era mejor que fuese ahora a estar evitándolo por todo el lugar. Eso sería cansado.

Le vio dirigirse a su despacho y fue tras él, pero antes siquiera de pasar el umbral de la puerta Squalo le detuvo.

- **No, primero quiero enseñarte algo**-

El peli plata lo tomo de la mano y lo guio por las escaleras a la habitación que le pertenecía a este, cerrando las puertas tras él y empujándolo para que se sentase en la cama. Seguidamente el mayor fue hacia un armario y saco una enorme caja de color blanco que coloco frente a él y abrió, mostrando un hermoso traje blanco, con algunas cintas de color plateado y también unos dibujos de lo que parecían rosas por todo el traje de un color blanco plata que hacia un hermoso contraste con el resto de la tela. Tsuna le miro extrañado, ¿Por qué le mostraba algo tan hermoso?

-**Es mi traje de bodas, ¿te gusta?-**

Boda, era verdad él y su primo iban a casarse en una semana, con la emoción de ver a Reborn incluso se le había olvidado y con la traición que sufrió ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente. Se iban a casar y precisamente hoy Reborn le había pedid lo mismo. Mas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Squalo se dio un golpe mental, hace días que Tsuna moría por ver el traje y precisamente hoy le había llegado y planeaba mostrárselo cuando estuviese en casa, pero con tal de alejarlo de Xanxus que estaba furioso desde la mañana por cosas estúpidas, se le olvidaba que había sucedido algo con el demonio aquel y no preguntarle al castaño por ello primero había sido un error.

- **Oi, ¿qué fue lo que hizo ese cabeza hueca ahora?** –

No podía ser más sensible, simplemente no lo era y esperaba que la cosa no fuese tan seria, le había dado la dirección a Reborn porque sabía cuánto amaba al castaño pero si resultaba una falta gravísima el mismo se encargara de rebanar al enano ese.

-**nada... yo... lo siento, la cabeza me duele**-

Vio como Tsuna trataba de formar una sonrisa entre tantas lágrimas, era mejor no presionarle pero esa expresión era de profunda tristeza, sin duda tendría que ir a limpiar su espada.

-**Bien, entonces ve a tu cuarto a descansar, hoy de seguro fue un día muy duro**.-

Le acaricio levemente la cabeza y le ayudo a levantarse. Tsuna simplemente se dejó guiar y cuando ya estuvo dentro de su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo un bulto entre las sabanas que sabía no era normal.

-¿Tu? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!...

Había logrado llegar al lugar indicado y en serio que el lugar no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Sabia de los gustos de Xanxus y esta mansión, a penas y cubría lo básico del animal ese.

-**De seguro no fue más grande porque no le quisieron vender más tierra**.-

Sonrió para el mismo y decidió adentrarse en la hermosa casa de descanso. Se coló por la parte trasera donde se encontraba la cocina, al parecer el lugar menos vigilado pero más lleno de gente. Le fue fácil pasar desapercibido por el traje negro, ya que había varios mayordomos vestidos del mismo color. Se preguntó, ¿cómo es que había tantos? si en realidad el único que le podía servir a esa bestia era el mismo Squalo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sacó todos esos pensamientos, en su mente solo debería estar Tsuna y una forma de explicarle y pedirle perdón. Subió a la segunda planta donde sabia o al menos sospechaba que se encontraban las habitaciones, y vaya que la suerte estaba de su lado, porque a penas y asomarse por un pasillo pudo alcanzar a ver como Squalo dejaba a Tsunayoshi en una habitación, para poco después escuchar claramente la voz de su castaño gritando alteradamente.

_-¿__**Tu? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!...-**_

Eso lo descoloco y no le importó que Squalo regresara sobre sus pasos, si algo le pasaba a Tsuna, no se lo perdonaría. Fue más rápido que el peli plata, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de la escena ante sus ojos.

Un rubio; sabía quién era ese rubio, estaba abrazando a SU novio y eso no, no lo iba a permitir. Ignorando las palabras de sorpresas y quejas a sus espaldas y provenientes de Tsuna tomo al bastardo de Belphegor de la camisa y lo aparto, estampándolo en la pared cercana.

-**¡Aléjate de él! **-

-**Reborn! Suéltalo, vete, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Te dije que no quería verte!**-

No volteo, pero su semblante cambio drásticamente cuando escucho a su castaño hablar así y el rubio aprovecho para liberarse del agarre.

-**Yo simplemente quería saludar a la princesa, shishishi. ¿Squalo estos dos necesitan hablar verdad?** –

El mencionado solo movió la cabeza indicándole la puerta, sabía que Xanxus se enojaría pero él era de los que generaban estrategias antes de lanzar un ataque o tomar una decisión y creía firmemente que esos dos debían hablar.

-**Tsunayoshi, escúchalo y luego toma una decisión, de frente, sin huir. Entendido?-**

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a los dos enamorados en una habitación que aun permanecía sombría al igual que sus expresiones.

Tsuna no sabía que decir, ya se había dicho varias veces que no lo perdonaría, pero es que tenerlo ahí en frente era diferente, durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados siempre anhelo estar en sus brazos nuevamente, quería ser abrazado y mimado por el pelinegro. Ahora que podían estar juntos el mayor parecía no haberlo extrañado; no como el, y se había conseguido a otras novias en su lugar. ¿Acaso no lo amaba? El si lo hacía y por eso y aunque su mente le dijese que no, su corazón le pedía un momento para escuchar. Se decidió a encararlo y esperar.

El chico de las patillas se había puesto frente al castaño, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero la mirada en el otro chico le indicaba que ese sería un error. Nunca había sido bueno para las disculpas, simplemente unas cuantas personas le habían escuchado decir eso de sus propios labios, estaba claro que Tsuna era uno de ellos, pero nunca por algún motivo tan fuerte. Respiro hondo y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

-**Lo siento...- **

**-¿Es todo?-**

Escucho la voz molesta del menor, tenía un toque de decepción y tristeza también. Iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-**Estuve estos años nada más que pensando en ti, en lo feliz que sería cuando estuviésemos juntos, extrañándote, llorando algunas noches por estar tan lejos de ti, ¿y tú qué haces? Simplemente te enredas con, según entendí, cualquiera y lo único que me dices para tranquilizarme es un simple ¿¡lo siento!?** –

Las lágrimas inundaban nuevamente el hermoso rostro.

- **¿Por qué te empeñas en burlarte de mí? ¿Por qué juegas así con ms sentimientos? por qué...-**

- **¿Por qué demonios estas aquí basura?** –

Ambos voltearon a ver a quien había interrumpido a Tsuna. Xanxus se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta observando fijamente a Reborn, este intento tratar de decir algo, pero se vio levantado como un saco de papas por el mayor y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera de la mansión, detrás de las rejas incluso. El bastardo de Xanxus lo había sacado. Pero no, no se iba a rendir, mucho menos sabiendo que su castaño estaba más dolido de lo que su estúpida mente imagino.

Volvería a entrar a la casa las veces que fueran necesarias, incluso si lo sacaban a patadas, si le lanzaban a los perros, si fuese golpeado. El corazón de Tsuna no se quedaría así de lastimado. Escalo una vez más la reja y esta vez sabiendo ya cual era la habitación correcta se dirigió hacia ella rodeando la casa, quedando al fin bajo el balcón de esta. Eran solo dos pisos los que componían el hogar pero obviamente no eran de alturas comunes, por lo que tendría que escalar un aproximado de 5mt para llegar a su destino. Se le hubiese hecho fácil si tan solo el clima le respetase un poco más, había empezado a llover.

Lo intento unas dos veces y después de darse cuenta que; con la ropa mojada se hacía más pesado y que además las paredes eran más difíciles de escalar cuando de ellas escurría agua, lo dejo por la paz. Pero eso para él no era todo, que no pudiese decirle de frente a Tsuna cuanto lo sentía y lo mucho que le dolería perderlo, no significaba que no podía gritárselo.

Le importaba un rábano que Xanxus se diese cuenta y le soltase a los perros, le importo lo mismo que la lluvia se hiciese más fuerte y su voz apenas se escuchase.

Grito lo más fuerte hacia la ventana, dejo libres esos sentimientos que sabía que tenía y que en algún momento considero le volvían débil.

-**LO SIENTOOOOOOO, LO SE SOY UN TONTOOO, NUNCA QUICE HACERTE DAÑO. SOLO PIDO QUE ME ESCUCHES, TE EXTRAÑE MAS QUE A NADA! SOLO ESCUCHA! NADA JUSTIFICA LO QUE HICE PERO TENGO UNA RAZOOOON! TE JURO QUE MI AMOR POR TI ES MAS GRANDE... ESTARE AQUI HASTA QUE ME CONCEDAS AUNQUE SEA UN MINUTO...por favor...- **

Su voz se quebró después de gritar aquello más de diez veces y no pudo más, cayo de rodillas aun siendo empapado por la lluvia. Se quedaría en esa posición hasta que su castaño le mirase y le hablase una vez más.

Del otro lado de la ventana Tsuna había escuchado todo y aun con lágrimas en los ojos no sabía qué hacer. El mismo se golpeaba mentalmente por amar a alguien de esa manera tan intensa a su corta edad. Si no fuese así, sería más sencillo ignorar todas esas palabras y concluir ese ciclo, pero era todo lo contrario.

No era tan sencillo olvidar a Reborn y no quería hacerlo. Camino por toda la habitación como león enjaulado, asomándose de vez en cuando. El seguía ahí, con esa misma pose y esa mirada de determinación, mojándose sin importarle s u salud; ¿Se podía ser más tonto?

No pudo más y lo decidió, le daría una oportunidad más, aunque saliese lastimado otra vez, aunque le mintiese de nuevo, aunque lo dejase al final por alguien más; simplemente porque lo amaba. Abrió la ventana sin importarle que el agua se colase y le arrojo un par de sabanas atadas, lo suficientemente largas para que pudiese trepar. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente otra vez se quedó sin habla.

Pero no fue necesario hablar, porque con las miradas podían demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Dos pares de ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y la lluvia podían demostrar más de lo que un libro podía expresar en más de trescientas páginas, un solo roce pudo demostrarles y darles el calor que ni la lava de un volcán podía producir y un simple beso podía englobar todas las emociones que un ser humano podía experimentar a lo largo de su vida. Eran dos chiquillos, sí, pero su amor ya había madurado lo suficiente para poder demostrarse aquello.

-**Eres un tonto**-

Hablo el castaño abrazado a Reborn, ignorando el frio de la ropa y volviendo a sonreír aun con los ojos acuosos.

-**Soy tu tonto**-

Recibió como respuesta y antes que pudiese replicar o contestarle algo, el azabache le coloco un dedo entre los labios, silenciándolo para hacerse oír.

-**Soy un tonto que te había extrañado todo este tiempo, que no supo cómo sobrevivir durante la primera semana que estuvimos separados y ¿sabes que hizo este tonto?-**

Presiono el dedo al ver que Tsuna intentaba abrir la boca

- **Te vio en cualquier chica que tenía tu color de ojos, tu color de cabello, un timbre de voz parecido al tuyo, algún habito tuyo. Te busque en cualquiera y salí con varias chicas, pero al abrir los ojos claramente y darme cuenta que no eras tú, todo terminaba. No salí con nadie por más de un día a lo máximo dos, por eso tengo fama de mujeriego pero no porque me haya olvidado de ti, al contrario, es porque no puedo dejar de pensarte ni un minuto.-**

Las palabras descolocaron a Tsuna, era lo más romántico que le había escuchado decir a Reborn y también de alguna manera lo más absurdo, pero la parte romántica ganaba. Retiro la mano que le silenciaba y beso a su aun novio de la manera más tierna que se permitió.

-**Lo más absurdo que he oído, pero te perdono.-**

-**No es absurdo, es la...-**

Y esta vez era el turno del menor para hacerlo callar, pero no con un dedo, sino con sus labios nuevamente. Por la mente de Reborn paso un solo pensamiento.

**"Si así son las reconciliaciones de las parejas, no le importaría pelearse un poco más a menudo". **

Profundizo el beso, recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca del castaño, aquella que extrañaba y adoraba. Escucho los leves y graciosos ruiditos que emitía el menor durante el beso y sobre todo volvió a sentir como era arrojado a la calle nuevamente por el bruto de Xanxus.

**-¡Maldición! ¡Esta vez sí dolió!-**

* * *

**Y aqui termina este cap, el otro esta en proceso, pero una persona me dijo. Se ambiciosa!**

**Asi que no subire el nuevo cap a menos que lleguemos a los 40 reviews, se que es mucho pedir, pero espero que se cumpla sino, pues ya vera mi bondad si subo el cap o no :)**

**Ciao!**

**PD: las amo y agradezco los reviews anteriores y perdones por no contestarlos personalmente o aqui pero sere sincera, ahora no tengo internet y mi lap murio, por lo tanto estoy prestando compu para subir el cap :)**


End file.
